solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SGS3
The SGS3 was a limited run model produced in 2015. It returned in 2019 as a limited run for American Musical Supply, now using the SG Standard body design. It was discontinued in August 2019. This model is unique in having a feature that is not seen on any other SG ever made; a multi-ply tenon cover. Related: * SG-3 * SG Standard 3 2015 * $2,599 Street * $2,399 Street (May 2015 reduction) * $1,999 Street (2016 reduction) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** '61 Reissue style beveling ** Tapered horns * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 Reissue style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800" / .900") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * TekToid self-lubricating nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Three '57 Classic / Classic Plus humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9K (neck/middle) & 8.5K (bridge) Ohms D.C.R. * 3-way Switchcraft switch * 3 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS 500k non-linear pots Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * 5-ply tenon cover * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white ** "SG" stamped * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge * Sideways vibrola Finishes: * Ebony 2019 * $1,999 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Standard style beveling * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond 50 glue ** Joins body at 22nd fret ** Standard style heel * Slim Taper profile * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 17o pitch * 22 frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 9/16" scale * TekToid nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Three '57 Classic / Classic Plus humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9K (neck/middle) & 8.5K (bridge) Ohms D.C.R. * 3-way Switchcraft switch * 3 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS 500k non-linear pots Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Single-ply tenon cover * Polycarbonate control cover ** Prevents electrostatic discharge * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white ** "SG" stamped * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge * Sideways vibrola Finishes: * Ebony